Gaia Talk to Ed
by queer girl for queer rights
Summary: Sets in book 32. Gaia talks to Ed in the hospital
1. Default Chapter

Note: Takes place in book 31

Gaia walked determinly fast in the direction of the hospital.

_I wonder what I'm gonna say to Ed_, Gaia thought.

Just thinking about Ed made Gaia stop abruptly in the middle of Broadway that a cab had to slam on its brakes, the driver cursing is Spanish. What is Ed going to look like? Best not think about that.

Gaia seriously considered turning back, stuffing her face with doughnuts. But her feet started to move in the direction of the hospital. Slowly. Very slowly. But moving.

"Gaia!"

What the hell?

"Gaia!"

Jake jogged up to Gaia. Gaia really didn't want to talk to Jake right now, not in the emotional state she was in, whatever that was. But she was stalling for time. She wasn't in any hurry to see Ed's sad, bruised face.

"What do want, Jake?" Gaia asked with a sigh.

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm going to go see Ed."

"You want me to come?"

Gaia shrugged and started walking towards the hospital with Jake following her.

"Gaia?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"What's going on? I mean. Your acting… different, I don't know. I mean, you ran from a fight, you screamed when you saw a cockroach. It's… you've… Something's happened that you aren't telling me."

Gaia didn't say anything.

"Gaia?"

"What?"

"Are you at least going to give me a clue about what's going on?"

"No."

Jake was about to ask further when he realized they reached the hospital. Gaia realized it too. She froze. Her eyes watered and she started to sway.

Jake touched her elbow to steady her and she fliched.

Gaia avoided Jake's eyes and walked up the stairs so he didn't ask questions. Gaia asked the woman at the front desk where Ed Fargo was staying.

Jake followed Gaia to the elevator.

Gaia stood motionless, staring at the door of the room Ed was in for 20 seconds.

Gaia slowly opened the door and walked over to the chair by the hospital bed and sank down into it, taking Ed's hand in her own.

Ed stirred in his bed and he opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Gaia.


	2. Confession

Disclamer: I don't own any of this stuff

"Gaia?" Ed spoke softly.

"Yes, Ed" she said. "I'm here."

"What happened?"

Gaia looked at Jake who was still standing in the doorway. "Do you want me to leave?" Jake asked. "No," Gaia responded, "You deserve to hear this too."

Jake walked over and sat in the seat on the other side of Ed's bed.

"Ed, I want to be honest with you. I don't want to lie anymore. I don't want my actions to go unexplained."

Gaia took a deep breath. "There's something that no one except my father, Oliver, and myself knows about me. I'm fearless. I was born without the fear gene. The reason I was being trained was because my father thought that fearless equals stupid and I should know how to defend myself if I get into situations where I need to defend myself.

"So, I was fearless. I should be grateful. But I thought that my life was hell because I was fearless. It turns out that it was me, not the lack of the fear gene. And I asked you, that day in the park, if I should go for the chance to change something about me forever that would make my life better. I didn't tell you what, but you said go for it. Well, Dr. Ulrich treated me. cured me from being fearless.

"I went to the park that night to test out being scared. I ran into those skinhead guys, the ones on Invince. There was a whole group of them, and they threatened to slice an X in my back. I did what I had never done before. I ran in the bushes and hid. I decided, I didn't need to do this anymore. I didn't need to fight anymore. But I was wrong. Because… because, they didn't fight me. They didn't slice an X in my back. You and Kai walked into the park that night. They went after you. And it's my fault you are here. It's my own God damn fault. It always is. I wasn't ment to feel fear. I was ment to fight. I was wrong to get that treatment. I was wrong. I always am."

When Gaia was finished, she sobbed harder than she ever had. Jake's eyes were wide. Ed was shocked and obviously overcome with information and emotion. Ed looked away from her, his eyes now hard and avoiding her face.

Gaia sobbed harder as she realized Ed blamed her. Even though she deserved it, she wondered where the forgive Ed she knew and loved was.

Jake walked around Ed's bed, took Gaia by her hand and lifted her to standing position. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few moments before Jake steered Gaia out of the room.

_Goodbye, Gaia_, Ed thought. _I'm__ sorry, but I refuse to listen to your lies. I love you, but I have to say, for one last time, goodbye_.


End file.
